I Love Your Hat
by SugarSugarHyperLolly
Summary: This is a WCMI fanfic. The story of a logical girl and an insane hat maker, and how they slowly grow through their denial of how they feel for each other. Through every trial and tribulation, they'll come to realize more than they ever thought they would.


**Chapter 1**

I do not own any of the fabulous characters from Bri-chan and Rain's hit fanfic/web comic "When Curiosity Met Insanity". Nor do I own any further Disney characters that will be seen throughout the story. Now on to our tale!

Her eyes flutter open at the sound of birds chirping, and the feel of the warm Spring sunlight as it pierces through her curtains. As she sits up and stretches her muscles from the previous night's rest, she looks around at her surroundings. Taking every detail in every sound, or lack there of. Oh how she loved relishing the morning's silence and peace. Know quite well that it would not last. Not as long as a certain sporadic, child-like hat maker had anything to say about it. And believe me, he did. As she prepares herself for the days events, and the hatter's attempts to win her affection, she begins her morning routine. Once that is completed and she inspects her appearance for anything that could use improvement. Once she is satisfied she heads to the first floor kitchen for a bite to eat before heading out to her daily work at the bookstore. After she has enjoyed her toast and jam, she heads out the door. Low and behold there he is. Leaning against the fence next to the mailbox. His attention is diverted from a fuzzy caterpillar to a hurried Alice.

"Cricket!" Reginald hollers in a desperate and excited attempt to get her attention. "Good morning my lovely turtle dove!"

"Good morning Mr. Theophilus." Alice sighs in exasperation. And here we go.

"The third, and shall I accompany you to your place of work today?" Hope shining over his features.

Not completely ready for arguing so early in the morning, she complies with a small nod.

Bursting with joy, he holds out his elbow. "Shall we then?"

She takes it reluctantly and they head towards the bookstore.

When they arrive she retrieves her arm from his grip and rubs her frontal lobes release the tension caused by the incessant ramblings on the walk over.

"So" He starts as he leans nonchalantly against the wall. His attempt at seduction oozing over his face. "how would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight. I was thinking Italian."

With exasperation riddling her voice, she responds with a sigh. "Reginald-"

"I won't except 'no' for answer."

This only sparked irritation in her mood. "Reginald, No. I will not accompany you for dinner. Whether it Italian, French, Japanese, or any other country you can think of."

Starting to worry that he might not get her agreement. "B-But….. Awwwww come on! Pleeeeeaaaase?"

"No!" she shouts.

"Why not?" he demands.

"Why should I?"

As he is about to retort, he's stricken dumb bby the sudden question. 'Why should she?' What kind of question is that? Of course she should. Confident that he has a reasonable reason, he answers.

"Why should you? Well, because you need to eat dinner of course."

"Yes, but that is definitely something I can do in the comfort of my own home." she replies.

Taken aback at the hole poked through his air tight logic. He begins grasping at straws.

"But, wouldn't you like to eat out every once in a while?"

"Not particularly, no."

Seeing that there wasn't any way that she will agree. Depression and hopelessness starts seeping in.

"Alright." he breaths moodily.

"Look! I sai- Wait, what?" dumbfounded with his sudden relent.

"I said alright. You don't have to join me. I just wanted to do something with you." His face sad and distant.

This catches her off guard and a blush spreads across her face from the sincerity. Alice starts to feel overwhelmingly guilty. I mean what could just one dinner hurt? With a sigh she decides to agree.

"Well I guess if it's just dinner."

His ears perk, and as he realizes what had happened, he jumps in excitement face inches from hers.

"Really? You mean it?"

After processing his reaction and close proximity, she blushes furiously and looks away. Wanting her eyes to meet anything but his.

"Uh, Yeah. But only if you agree to leave me be for the rest of the day."

He pumps his arm in victory before replying. "Of course Cricket!" He runs off down the trail while hollering, "Pick you up at 6 o' clock!"

She giggles at his eagerness before shuffling quickly into the bookstore.

Well there we are yes I know it's not that great but bear with me it gets better promise. Please review!


End file.
